Rough Love
by MissToastie
Summary: There's literally no plot to this. This is just filthy Rizzles sex.


**WARNING:**

 **I feel this is really dirtily written, like there's no class and you could possibly say it's OOC for the girls, but then again we don't really know what they're like in bed haha.**

 **\- MT**

* * *

I lean up toward you and kiss you hard on your lips and run my finger tips slowly down your body, starting from the side of your face, I dig my finger nails in slightly as I reach your collarbone area and return back to my finger tips when I reach your breasts, I kiss you hungrily, our kissing is intense and every so often I gently bite on your bottom lip, trying to pull you closer to me, even though you're as close as we can get, I want more of you.

I continue to slide my finger tips down your body until I reach your hips, I pull our lips apart and look into your eyes. "Your turn" I say with a cheeky smile on my face. I push you off of me and on to your back, I grab your wrists and move your hands together and place them under the pillow. "You touch me once while I'm fucking you...and you may not like what I do to you" I say in a soft husky voice. You look at me with a raised eyebrow "What will you do?", I let out a small laugh before leaning in closer to your lips "Touch me and you'll find out" I whisper before kissing you softly on your lips.

I drag my tongue along your jaw line, moving my lips together every so often as I begin to make my way down your neck, I bite you nice and hard on your collarbone and you let out a gasp for air. I trace kisses down to your breasts and catch your nipple with my mouth, I suck and bite at you, feeling my warm mouth on your erect nipple makes you pant, I look up at you and make sure I have your attention - and I do.

I smile at you and you watch as I move my hand over my legs and enter slowly into my pussy. I play around with your other nipple, sucking it, licking it, and every so often, blowing cold air on it before taking it back into my warm mouth. Your hand moves from under the pillow and you touch my breast. "Uh uh ahh" I shake my head and remove my fingers from inside myself. "No touching". You move your hand back under the pillow. My fingers are dripping with my wetness as I use my wet fingers to spread apart your vagina lips. "Hmm" I say before getting an idea into my head. I move my hand with my wet fingers up to your face and place them into your mouth. Your tongue moves around them and you lick my juices clean.

I drag the two fingers down your creamy stomach as I make my way down your body. I spread your legs apart and I place me hands on your knees before running them down the back of your thighs. I begin to slowly kiss the insides if your thighs, starting on the left, I am inches away from you and I can smell your hot wet pussy. I drag my tongue across your vagina, sucking on your clit before continuing kissing my way over to your right leg, I bite the inside of your thigh before I slowly drag my tongue to the side of your right knee, on the opposite side as to where I started. My hands are now resting on your hips I lower my head down into you, licking you from the bottom of your vagina, quickly sticking my tongue deep inside you before pulling out and beginning to suck on your engorged clit.

Your breathing has started to get rapid and your wetness level increases. I once again allow my tongue to enter inside of you, staying a little longer this time, lapping up your juices when I all of a sudden feel you buck underneath me and your hands come down to rest on top of my head, pushing me inside of you. I reach and grab your wrists, moving them off of me and removing my tongue from inside of you. "Hmm that's twice you've touched me now Maura...I thought I told you no touching?" you groan at me and breathlessly speak "I need to touch you". I lick my index finger and I quickly insert it into your pussy. "Do you want to touch me...or do you want me to fuck you?" I ask in a firm voice.

"I want both". I shake my head "Touch or fuck...choose one" I say and remove my finger just as quickly as I insert it. "Fuck me" you whisper. I heard you but I act like I didn't. "What was that?". "Fuck me...I need you to fuck me". I smile and move my head lower again, placing my wet tongue on your clit, I begin sucking you as I enter two fingers into your tight pussy. I move my fingers at a rapid pace, curling my fingers upward every now and again to add pleasure to your g-spot.

You start to moan and rock your hips back and forth and I can feel you getting tighter around my fingers. You buck against me and I fasten my pace, your moaning gets so much louder and then I slowly remove my fingers. "Don't stop" you manage to say to me. "Ah but you touched me twice" and I remove my fingers completely and trace around your clit before entering inside of you again. I suck and lick at your clit as my fingers once again fuck you harder and harder with every pump. Your hips start to rise once again and you rock against my fingers.

"Don't...stop" you manage to say once again. Even though you touched me twice, I feel generous and feel you're on the verge of explosion. I leave my fingers inside of you, fucking your tight soaking wet pussy and sucking on your clit. I pump in and out in and out in and out, your hip movements get faster and your breathing and moaning are out of control, you place your hands above you as your body twists up and you let out a loud moan as I feel your insides contracting against my fingers, and your cum starts to seep over my fingers. I bend my fingers upwards to your G spot and you buck one last time before collapsing down on your bed.

I remove my fingers and lay down beside you as you try and catch your breath back.

"Fuck" is all you can say with a huge smile on your face.

* * *

 **That's all, folks.**

 **Yay or nay?**


End file.
